


Rosa Synesthesia

by thecuriositycore



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: I am sinning so much right now, Mild Brainwashing, No main character deaths, Other, Self-Indulgent, Vore, and gross as all hell, god why am I posting this to this site, mild vague hypnosis?, multiple NPC death, occastional stuffing, technically drugs?, unwilling pred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuriositycore/pseuds/thecuriositycore
Summary: There were as many worlds as there were possibilities, and choices. In one of these worlds, the four warriors didn't beat DeRosa right away. In one of these worlds, DeRosa was doing more than just working on perfume.DeRosa liked Ringabel more than he'd let on, and has a few spells up his sleeves to keep Ringabel's friends small and out of the way. He's got a few experiments, too, ones that he's more than willing to subject poor Ringabel to if it means he gets to break the boy - and at the rate things are going, there's no guarantee that the amnesiac will manage to break out on his own...





	1. Rosa Synesthesia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is something I wrote a while ago on Tumblr for a friend of mine that I'm posting here, mainly to see how other people like it - as I'm more likely to get more input on a dedicated fic site than a blogging one.  
> It was my first foray into writing in the Bravely fandom and as such I can't guarantee that everyone is completely in character, but I certainly try my hardest.  
> The expected length for this is six or so chapters, but for all I know I might add more to it after the main set is done, so I'll keep the chapters 'open' until then.
> 
> I hope you like this little vorefic of mine - It was the first thing I wrote in a while, when I first wrote it, so I'm not sure how good it is in terms of grammar and vocab and shit. Either way, again, enjoy~!

DeRosa had beaten them quite soundly when the group had gone in to rescue Edea. They’d gone into the confrontation so certain, so sure of themselves that this man would go down the same as the other’s they’d beaten along the way. He certainly looked like he would be no different in a fight. Perhaps a bit more showy than the rest, Ringabel had wagered. But nothing like... that.

The man had used his own toxin against them. Even though he’d implied it only worked on women, it’d dragged Ringabel himself, and Tiz as well, down just as far as the girls. Well, not so far. Ringabel had felt the effects, the desire and urges brewing in the pit of his belly, sure - but it hadn’t been so strong as what Agnes and Edea were clearly showing.   
They’d crumpled so fast... Agnes hadn’t known what hit her, being so uneducated in the realms of... that, sort of feeling. Or so he imagined, living most of her life inside. She hadn’t acted like she got out much, at any rate.

Edea had put up a short-lived fight, but the toxin won her over almost as quickly as it had before. DeRosa had seemed to enjoy attempting to tease Tiz into submission making sure to get in uncomfortably close every time he made to ‘charm’ them with the toxin.  
Tiz had put up a grand fight - but eventually he fell as well. 

DeRosa hadn’t needed to put in much effort then, to get Ringabel himself down. With his friends fawning over the red-clothed man, it took almost nothing to get Ringabel into a position where he couldn’t fight back.

He would have liked to say it would have been no problem to beat the man back, but honestly - how could he help his friends while also defending himself against DeRosa? He couldn’t, that’s how. The man had been playing, by that point - happily splitting his time between the fight and his newly charmed ‘friends’.   
They had been grouped around him like children to a parent with new toys. All it took was a single wrong move, and Ringabel had gone down too. It enraged Ringabel that DeRosa hadn’t poisoned him the same as he did the others.

And once he’d subdued them all, he’d taken the trio off someplace. Ringabel didn’t know where - he’d been barely clinging to consciousness by that point. He remembered being carried like a bride to some back room, laid gently - almost lovingly - on a cold table, just as carefully strapped down, and a breathing mask of some manner attached to his face.   
Over his mouth and nose it went, hissing to life as DeRosa turned a few valves on a nearby vat. 

The scent that slowly poured in through the tubes smelled like him; the odd, flowery scent that had tickled at his mind out in the city - and buried all the girls in Florem in a burning need for him. 

He slipped into unconsciousness to the smell of the Red Mage’s toxic perfume.

0o0o0o0

He awoke some time later - sans the toxic breathing mask - to DeRosa hovering over him, looking very... eager, for something. Ringabel felt... strange, at his close presence. He knew it was the toxin - gods only knew how long he’d been breathing it. There wouldn’t be any fighting here; his body would never let him, and his mind was already close to betraying him as well.

“Awake, are you? Good~ You’ve been resting for a while, boy. I hope you had a good nap, because it’s time for a new experiment.” The tone in his voice made Ringabel angry - or it would have normally. He knew that was what he wanted - to be angry - but most of his mind and all of his body were following the toxin.   
Following DeRosa.

“I discovered an interesting spell some years back, and it’s only now in Florem that I’ve thought up a good, fun use for it. Well...” He added, getting uncomfortably close - Ringabel felt himself getting hot at how close the man was, could just feel the red flushing his cheeks. “I did have fun with it before, but I don’t think anyone has tried this with it before.” A flourish, and he presented a small wire cage from outside of Ringabel’s line of sight.

It looked like a cage one would keep mice in, only with a sting he realized that it held his friends. Miniaturized, smaller than dolls, and if he was to guess by their mannerisms, just as charmed as before.

“Initially, I was going to hand you four in, but you, boy...” Again, he drew close. Too close. Free hand on Ringabel’s cheek and face so close that any onlooker would say they were about to kiss. Against his own wishes, Ringabel flushed, again. The reaction made his captor grin, and chuckle. “You intrigue me. There’s something much more... interesting, about you than the girls. Don’t get me wrong, I prefer women over men, but I think I’d like to have to some fun before I hand you over.” DeRosa moved, muttering into his captive’s ear. “You’d like to have some fun, wouldn’t you~?” Ringabel groaned quietly before he could stop himself.

Naturally, DeRosa loved it. He backed off, then, laughing. Of course, the toxin twisted Ringabel’s reaction to that, as well, made his mind see it as some manner of attractive, Ringabel’s own disgust peeking through just enough for himself to know that he still hated the man before him.

Ringabel wanted to tell the man exactly how disgusted he was, but his body wouldn’t let him. The words died in his throat, as though he would have been saying them to a dear friend. 

“Since you have no complaints-” Ringabel managed a disgusted noise, but no more than that “we ought to get started then,shall we?” The wireframe cage was placed on a table nearby, the top coming off as the magically shrunken trio inside seemed to almost dance to reach the approaching fingers. Ringabel noted with some pleasure that Tiz was notably less enthusiastic than the girls.   
So they were still charmed, but males were indeed less affected. He imagined that his being able to think straight was proof enough of that,

Agnes was selected first. Hoisted out of the little wire cage with surprising care. She didn’t seem as... eager, as the girls of Florem had been. None of them did, really - perhaps they were fighting, or perhaps it was a lack of being i the city long. The girls of Florem had been dragged along in his plan for ages, he imagined. They had only just gotten there.

Agnes was brought up to his mouth. Ringabel feared he knew what was going to happen and tried his damnedest to yell, to shut his mouth, turn away - but all it took was a touch to the cheek and a single pleading look from DeRosa, and what little willpower Ringabel had regained was shattered.

“Open up, boy - nice and wide~” Fingers poking just as the edge of his mouth, poison enticing him to obey and please and follow. Against his own wishes - as seemed to be usual now - his mouth opened, and Agnes was lowered, gently placed into his open mouth. He couldn’t help but notice how comfortably she fit in there, the spell they’d had put on them making them the perfect size for... this. “Close your mouth, now - don’t want her to be cold, do you? You don’t want to be rude to the lady.” A hand at his chin easing his jaw into moving, closing his mouth over poor Agnes.

She wasn’t moving in any way that implied she was scared. Still deep in the toxin, no doubt. Charmed to the point of total willingness. 

“One more thing, boy - just one.” Again DeRosa drew close, making Ringabel flush red all over again. “I need you to swallow her. For me. Can you do that for me, dear boy?” The tone, and his closeness, and the toxin all worked on his self-control. He couldn’t, absolutely couldn’t do this! He didn’t want to, didn’t want anything to do with this man or his twisted ‘experiments’! 

But... again, the toxin won out in the end. DeRosa knew exactly how to sound, where t touch, the faces to put on to break his willpower underneath the charm of the toxin he’d made. With both himself and poor Agnes charmed, and only a few wet gulps, she became little more than a lump slipping down his throat, to his waiting stomach.

What was worse is the he could feel her every inch of the way. Moving as she traveled, squirming and only aiding her decent. Eventually he felt her decent stop, freezing at some point in his abdomen. 

He didn’t have much time to think about her current location before Tiz was brought to him as well - DeRosa repeated the tactics he used with Agnes, alternating teasing and pleading as he seemed to play more and more with him, using the poison to work Ringabel own further and further. 

Much to his own disgust, Tiz went down almost as easily as Agnes had. He struggled much more than Agnes had, sure, but the fact he’d gone down at all was a mark of shame on Ringabel’s part.   
The movements in his belly didn’t help much either, them combined with everything DeRosa did, working him into a mess. 

Time, Ringabel realized, had dragged on much longer than he’d thought. DeRosa must have teased him with Tiz for much longer than he’d meant to, because Ringabel could feel himself much easier than he had before. It felt easier, the idea of saying no to the man.

The idea of punching his pretty white teeth out and forcing himself to gag his friends up out of his stomach before any harm was done to them. But DeRosa was no idiot.

“It seems we’ve been playing for too long, boy. You’ve started fighting. But I like a good fight now and again - how can one get better without a bit of challenge, hm?” Only Edea was left. 

He picked her up - she was already struggling. The charm was wearing off for her, too, it seemed. Perhaps without a steady supply of the scent, the effect didn’t last as long? He hoped so. 

But she was still small. And Ringabel was still strapped down. Arms and legs held down tightly to the metal table. And DeRosa wasn’t playing so gently anymore.

The man’s fingers were shoved into Ringabels mouth before he knew what was happening. pushing around, forcing Ringabel to open his mouth - it was with a gag that his mouth finally opened up around DeRosa’s fingers, and Edea was almost forced inside. The man almost backed away after that, and Ringabel took the opportunity to try and spit her out - she was struggling terribly in his mouth, seeming much more aware than the others of what was going on.  
But again, DeRosa was no idiot. His hand returned, fingers playing at his captive’s mouth until they were given entry. sliding around until they caught the miniature Edea, and pushed. Gently, the girl was eased back, shoved further and further until she hit the back of his mouth, the entrance to his thoat - and had nowhere else to go but down. 

He choked, at first. With DeRosa’s hand shoved almost as far as it would go into Ringabel’s mouth, he certainly couldn’t spit the poor girl out. And his body was trying to swallow her, and she was fighting as hard as she could, toxin or no.  
He was trying to spit her up, and at the same time swallow her down - so she stuck, for more than a few minutes. Gagging, choking on her writhing form as she held there at the entrance to his throat. He felt her fighting, pushing against the muscles of his throat as she fought valiantly against the toxin and DeRosa’s hand both, causing Ringabel to make all manner of loud, wet noises. 

All it took was one wrong movement on Edea’s part - and with no help from DeRosa, hand held there in his mouth. One wrong movement, and he half coughed, half choked - and then gave a reflexive, hard swallow on what his body considered nothing more than food stuck in his throat.

Down she went, and out came DeRosa’s hand - his clean one went to Ringabel’s throat, feeling the girl inside.  
Ringabel himself could feel her as well - she was going agonizingly slowly, with all the fighting she was doing. More coughing, and much to his fear and dismay, another reflexive gulp - not that she went anywhere more, with DeRosa holding her in place just long enough for her to struggle more. 

She was pushing and fighting, making tiny bits of progress upwards before his throat would pulse against her and send her down just a bit further than she’d been moments prior.   
When DeRosa’s hand finally left his throat, she slid down a good few inches before pausing. Peristalsis had her in it’s slimy grip though, and he could feel all too easily. Her struggles, each and every inch she slipped, he felt her as she sank down past his collar, moving ever closer to the stomach already full of the other two - who were coming back to themselves as well, if the wriggling and pushing was any clue. It was making him ill.

Ringabel gave a disgusted groan when she finally settled into his stomach, which was churning now with the motion of it’s contents. He considered himself lucky that he’d eaten not long before they’d come down here - he wasn’t hungry, and so his stomach wouldn’t go to work on them quite so rapidly as it would if he was hungry.

“Good boy - very good~” DeRosa said. “Such an obedient little puppy you are. Do you want to feel them~?” The man didn’t give him a choice - he moved one of his hands, slipping it gently under his shirt and across the bare skin - it made him groan, back arching, though in more of a disgusted way than anything else. Or perhaps it was the last vestiges of the toxin doing it’s work. 

“Do you feel them? Their tiny voices yelling for freedom, pounding against your insides?” He could. With DeRosa’s hand pressed against his stomach, Ringabel could feel the trio inside him all too clearly - could feel every push and bulge his stomach made, every little motion dragging skin across DeRosa’s hands   
It made him groan again, moaning as DeRosa went one step further and began rubbing his stomach, back and forth, across his shifting belly. He was disgusted at how pleasant it felt, at how much better it made him feel. 

The toxin, not completely gone quite yet, and boosted with DeRosa’s closeness, made him relax. Made him loosen under the man’s touch as he hiccuped, fearing that DeRosa would calm his upset stomach entirely and that his friends would be meeting their grave soon.   
The motions in his belly were growing stronger, though, more desperate and panicked. The charm must have worn off, then, at least for them. 

His stomach clenched. Jerked once, twice. DeRosa stopped, hummed - gave Ringabel’s stomach another few rubs and a good solid pat. Then, he unstrapped his captive. Another stomach clench, and Ringabel - completely ignoring the man in favor of pushing his upset stomach along, flipped over onto his stomach, propping himself up with his hands. 

He could feel them shoving back into his throat - and had to fight against an automatic instinct to try and swallow them back down. There was a brief, fearful moment where somebody curled into a ball, choking him and forcing him to swallow, but his gut seemed determined to empty itself, so it wasn’t long before the process had them all up and shoving up his throat again.

Several slimy, hard, gagging noises, and one of them was out - Tiz. Slimy, and a little singed, but not dead. His insides settled for just a moment before motion from somebody still trapped in his throat irritated his insides all over again, and the process resumed, relasing both Agnes and Edea, after a good few minutes. None of them were dead, but all of them seemed exhaused in their own way.  
Ringabel himself was exhausted too, flopping over onto his side, staring at them - not caring that he was technically free. His throat hurt, his stomach hurt, and he felt sick to his stomach.

DeRosa didn’t let the opportunity go to waste. 

All three tired, slimy, tiny warriors were scooped up, placed back in the little wire cage before Ringabel could gather up the energy to stop him. The cage was stowed someplace else before the man turned around, cleaning the table off, and after a moment Ringabel could feel DeRosa’s hands moving him back into a proper position for being strapped down.  
He saw the man drawing incredibly close, shadow slinking over him - and his energy gave out.

Ringabel passed out to the sensation of hands moving gently across his body, and a low voice mumbling sweetly-toned threats as the owner rubbed up and down his stomach. He didn’t have the consciousness to register the touches as anything more than relaxing.


	2. Alituras

DeRosa hadn’t been lying when he said he said that Ringabel interested him. The man refrained from telling anyone where they were – or at least, so Ringabel assumed, since nobody had come to take them away yet. He was sure people were curious about their sudden disappearance from town, but with DeRosa having a grip over most of the population Ringabel doubted anyone would be of a mind to find them – not when there was perfume to be bought, and accessories to fight over, on the off chance that the handsome man in red would whisk _them_ off their feet next.

The man had his perfumed hands in most of the pockets in this poor town.

Much to his dismay, though, DeRosa had refrained from feeding him at all over the next few days, after that little stunt of feeding him his own friends. Ringabel didn’t want to think about what the man was planning, but considering his expressions every time he came around to ‘check’ on him, there was certainly _some_ kind of plan in the works.  
He could only hope it didn’t involve his friends again.

“Is my little puppy hungry?” Ah, right on time. Ringabel would have loved to snap back with a biting retort, but between the second-hand toxin floating about the room all the time (was DeRosa immune? Probably. He _was_ the one making the stuff) and his being _absolutely famished_ , he could do little but direct disgusted thoughts at him. “Don’t worry. Something I’ve expected to drop by has finally come in, and we can finally fill that neglected belly of yours.” The man had the audacity to give Ringabel’s stomach a brief rub here, as if in punctuation - and to his own dismay, Ringabel’s stomach chose this time to growl.

Obviously, DeRosa laughed.

“Honestly this has taken a bit longer than I meant it to, but all for the better, Dandy. The hungrier you are, the easier this will be for all parties involved.” A scathing look towards the man was responded to with another grin – one that the toxin twisted and caused his heart to flutter; Gods and Crystals _both_ how he wanted _out_ before this got any worse.

“You leave, m-my friends… _out_ of this.” He finally, _finally_ managed to grumble. A disappointed sound, as though DeRosa had been fully planning on doing something to his captive’s friends, and Ringabel’s words had somehow, ruined everything. Then, a grin.

“Not to worry, Dandy, your friends are perfectly safe this time. They were being frightfully disruptive though, so I had to give them a constant light dosage of my perfume.” Ringabel could see that – the little wire-frame cage placed on a stand at the other end of the room, with a little mister nearby constantly raining thin clouds of reddish toxin down on them. On the rare occasions they’d be moving about, they were slow, and sluggish, and to his muted amusement (considering the circumstances) they’d sometimes snuggle and cuddle with each other.

Most likely due to the intended effects of the toxin, and DeRosa’s lack of doing anything to them beyond providing food. If DeRosa wasn’t cuddling them, they’d cuddle each other. Clearly.

Better than seeing his friends snuggling up to _DeRosa_ , Ringabel supposed.

“Now – if you’ll just wait here a moment, puppy, I’ll be right back with your treat~” Again with the dog insinuations. Ringabel hated it, but he barely had enough energy to wiggle, let alone snap at the man.

Ringabel lay there on the table – strapped down, of course, but still – wondering idly what DeRosa could be planning. Something that involved eating, to be sure, but what? Not food, not after all the trouble he’d gone through to see if Ringabel could swallow Minimize-affected persons. Other people affected by the spell, perhaps? Maybe.   
To his recollection, it was largely a permanent spell. Not in a bad way, simply that it didn’t fade off with time – it would last up until you consumed the proper antidote, which were common enough, while that particular affliction, _wasn’t_. Remedy’s might be expensive, but there was a healer in almost every town who were almost guaranteed to know a counter-spell to every magicka-based affliction. Or most of them at least.

Provided he could get out with them, it would be easy to fix their state.

The metallic sound of a door moving broke Ringabel out of his thoughts, and had him twist as much as he was able to see what, or who, had entered.   
It was DeRosa again – with another wire-frame cage. Bigger than the one his friends were in, almost twice so.

And almost a dozen little armored bodies laying limply inside.

Ringabel’s first – terrified – thought was that they were dead, that DeRosa was going to feed him minimized _dead people_. But, thankfully – one of them groaned, shifting, and falling off one of his fellows, who then groaned in turn.  
Apparently seeing his expression, DeRosa set the cage down on a table – the same one he’d put his friends cage on before – and chuckled, giving his captive a quick, brief kiss on the forehead before speaking.

“Oh don’t worry, my little puppy, they’re still very alive. I wouldn’t give you spoiled food, would I? No, these pesky little soldiers saw fit to try and encroach on this little city without telling me. Florem is _my_ city, and I won’t take kindly to somebody making attempts to steal it out from under me.” His tone shifted to a darker one as he spoke, betraying his own angry and fury – before snapping back up to his usual amused self-assurance. “But you and your friends know that all too well, don’t you, Dandy~?” Ringabel’s response was something along the lines of a disgusted groan mixed with the growling sounds of an empty stomach begging to be filled.

He wondered if this was what Edea felt like all the time, if this was why she always ate so much. He certainly wouldn’t blame her if it was the case.

“Now… Say ahh~” DeRosa had opened up a latch on the top of the cage while Ringabel was thinking, scooping up one of the little armored men – now relieved of his tiny armor which was scattered across the table – carefully lowering them to Ringabel’s mouth.   
Not being drowned in toxins this time meant he had more control of himself, and jerked his head away in a futile effort at refusing DeRosa’s intentions.

Of course, given he was strapped down, and DeRosa _wasn’t_ , all it took was a pair of fingers slid roughly into Ringabel’s mouth to pull his face back into the proper direction, to be held there as the tiny, almost naked body was gently eased inside. Unfortunately, before Ringabel could spit the poor man up, DeRosa had a gas mask pressed over his captive’s mouth and nose – bombarding his senses with a heavy dose of toxins.  
Much to his own dismay and disgust, he couldn’t stop himself from giving a relaxed, perhaps even somewhat pleased groan – the man in his mouth relaxing just as much if not _more_ , not fighting at all when gravity decided it was high time it got to work and dragged the dazed little body to the back of Ringabel’s throat, where he could feel it sitting – teetering on the edge of being swallowed.

“Go on, now, puppy – swallow him down for me…” The mask still on, dosing him with what felt like twice what he’d been given before, and twice as fast, Ringabel had no choice but to comply, and to do so eagerly. Mind fuzzy with toxins and belly _painfully_ empty, he was all too happy to swallow gently against the body sitting at the back of his mouth, giving an incredibly audible groan when the little body squished loudly into his throat – a second, almost desperate gulp when his stomach chose that time to grumble loudly and once more protest it’s utter lack of food, or perhaps it’s impatience that what he’d swallowed was taking so long to get there.

“Good boy~” Came DeRosa’s pleased voice, along with a rub to his stomach once the lump in his throat had sunk down past his collar – sending an unfortunate shiver of glee down Ringabel’s spine. He knew it was the toxin, but it didn’t stop the reaction from happening. He knew, too, that the toxin was what made what he’d just done feel so good – that, and the fact he hadn’t eaten in _days._

All part of DeRosa’s plan, he wagered. Make him too hungry to spit anything out. It was clever, though, he had to admit. Make your enemy too weak to fight back, in whatever way that mattered.

“You’ve got a lot of treats left, though, puppy, don’t worry. You’ll be nice and full, soon. Doesn’t that sound nice~?” Against his own incredibly weakened will, Ringabel found himself giving a quiet noise of agreement. Honestly, feeling full did sound like a great idea – if only the thing he was being fed wasn’t able to _think for itself_.  
And speaking of – DeRosa started again. Another small, dazed body lowered to his mouth, which had been freed from the gas mask just long enough for Ringabel to allow the miniaturized form to slip inside his mouth.

To his own shame, it took barely any prodding from DeRosa for Ringabel to swallow hard against the tiny body – toxin and hunger both taking over and overriding his what he actually wanted to do – the small body squeezed wetly into his throat and down past his collar, landing with a barely perceptible impact in his still loudly growling stomach.

It went on like this for some time – DeRosa poisoning him with a heavy dose of the sweet-smelling toxin each time he slipped another miniaturized body in his mouth, giving some shamefully intimate talk to him to get him to gulp them down – he nearly choked on one; the dazed, nearly sleeping man curling into an awkward position and causing Ringabel to gag, coughing and gulping hard against the body lodged in his throat, wondering if he was going to choke to death – before DeRosa swooped in and massaged the little lump free, stroking Ringabel’s face afterwards and giving him what the young man just _knew_ was a possessive, mocking kiss on the forehead, after which DeRosa told him to swallow his food more carefully.

Much to Ringabel’s dismay, the last few went down easily, and smoothly.

It took DeRosa a few full minutes to say anything once the larger wire-frame cage had been emptied – he’d just stood there, gazing down at Ringabel and his now very full, rounded stomach, which protruded outwards, pressing against his clothing. Until, however, DeRosa had undone it all, making Ringabel sigh in relief at the lack of pressure against his gut- which frankly he would have preferred to stay – it meant he was more likely to throw them all up.

“Do you feel better now, puppy? Nice and full of treats…” A hand across Ringabel’s gut, accentuating all the sleepy squirming coming from inside his stomach. “I had to drug them all with a sleeping potion to get them to cooperate properly, so you might feel a bit tired yourself in a while, but that’s fine~ A nice long nap after a big meal is always good for the body. That means it gets to focus more, on…” A pause as he pressed down on Ringabel’s stomach, causing the contents to shift and wiggle, and Ringabel himself to gasp, then groan. He wasn’t sure if it was pleasure, or pain. “ _digestion~_ ”

Ringabel felt a surge of triumph, however, when his stomach twisted and jerked inside him. A heavy clench, one he recognized from before – he was going to be sick. Unfortunately, DeRosa seemed to _also_ recognize what was going on, and quickly grabbed a small bottle from a nearby shelf.

“No no no, puppy, we’ll have no messes today. I don’t want to have to _punish_ you~” The bottle was opened, and the rim pressed to his mouth – the horrible-tasting liquid inside surged down his throat, just cool enough to add another layer of pleasure to the already shameful sensations.  
DeRosa wasted no time in moving a hand to Ringabel’s stomach, mixing between gentle rubbing and very deliberate massaging.

Ringabel noticed, with some degree of incredibly muted horror, that the clenching of his stomach was easing up over time; he’d gag, feeling like he was about to be sick, and then – his stomach calmed down. Once, twice, three times – then nothing.

Eventually, all Ringabel had was the hiccups, and a slow, sluggishly increasing desire to sleep.

“There we go – much better~! I wanted to have some fun with your friends some more, but I thought it would be better to give you a little treat, Dandy. Come up with something even better for next time, even more fun than before.” Still he rubbed Ringabel’s stomach, up and down, back and forth. It didn’t make his sudden urge to sleep any easier to resist.  
If anything it made it more tempting, the toxin telling him how good and relaxing it would be to go to sleep like this – full and content and having his stomach rubbed by _DeRosa_ as the little bodies inside squirmed gently, shifting in sleep of their own.

“…No…” He managed, before the toxin took his voice – so to speak, of course. DeRosa’s gaze flicked back over to him, and he smiled a frustratingly gentle smile, weaving magical energy with his free hand into a spell he recognized, had seen Tiz use many times before – a sleep spell.

It was loosed on him slowly, DeRosa not stopping even once in his insistent rubbing of Ringabel’s rounded, distended gut – which now gurgled on occasion instead of growling, the movement inside steadily slowing down.   
Clearly ignoring any protests Ringabel could manage to give, DeRosa continued rubbing his captive’s stomach, loosing the sleep spell over him as he began to hum quietly.

The fatigue grew exponentially, but Ringabel managed to cling to wakefulness just long enough to perceive DeRosa latching the gas mask to his captive’s face, once more dosing him with toxins. Ringabel’s consciousness once again faded out to DeRosa, to the sensation of his full stomach being rubbed, and the sound of a quiet, though almost triumphant-sounding lullaby.

He didn’t have enough time or free will to wonder what the man had planned for him specifically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so goes Chapter two. Don't worry about those nameless soldiers, I'm sure they'll be FIIINE~ I mean, it's only one night in the belly of a guy that hasn't eaten in a few days~ They might be a little soft afterwards though. 
> 
> I've actually got four or so 'chapters' of this written, and it's been really slow going - also I've got no idea how this is being received; most of me is certain it's being thought of as gross, but... whatever. Self-indulgent fic is self-indulgent. Literally writing this because it's fun and I'm a nasty little ball of gross that likes seeing both vore and DeRosa tormenting the fuck out of Ringabel.


	3. Infirmus

DeRosa was gone when Ringabel awoke. The mask was still on his face, so his mind was incredibly fuzzy, but with DeRosa not there, he could think clearly – for now. Until DeRosa came back, of course, then his whole mind would no doubt focus completely on that… _man_. Ringabel didn’t dare spare much thought on him, for fear of devolving into a muddled mess of giddiness and desire to do anything he wanted.  
At least he’d woken up full this time, and wasn’t so _painfully_ hungry.  

Wait.

 _Wait_.

Oh no.

Ringabel jerked violently under the straps as he remembered what had happened – DeRosa had fed him mini’d soldiers – Eternian ones, if he remembered the armor pieces correctly. Stripped them to their underclothes and poisoned him to the point of total willingness. And not like before, either, where he’d only obeyed reluctantly. Ringabel had been more than happy to eat them – and the violent motion he’d made moments earlier had made his stomach gurgle wetly, and he wondered terrifiedly how far gone they were.

Was it too late? Did he have time to spit them up yet, or was it a lost cause?

A door opening. Ringabel jerked his head over to look, seeing a mildly surprised-looking DeRosa, the expression of whom quickly shifted into delight – which promptly dissolved Ringabel’s attempts at struggling. 

Damn the toxin to all the hells that existed!

“Oh, you’re _awake_! I’m surprised, Dandy, I expected you to sleep the whole day through, on to the next night.” He walked over, sitting in a chair next to Ringabel’s table and gazing at him with a fond look in his eyes. “You’re still just as full as yesterday, look at you~” DeRosa shifted, one arm moving forwards to rub at Ringabel’s still-swollen stomach – which had more of a liquid consistency to it than before, when the things inside were able to push back, even if only sleepily. 

The sensation made him groan in a guilty, unwanted pleasure, but it served to confirm Ringabel’s fears anyways - the men inside were now no more than a thick, wet slurry, one that DeRosa was more than happy to push and tease and play with.

It made his stomach gurgle, giving a series of wet, sloppy noises as DeRosa had his fun, making Ringabel groan in toxin-caused pleasure. Eventually the assault on his belly caused him to burp, quickly relaxing under DeRosa’s touches as they went from pushing and pressing, to gentle massaging, and an almost comforting rubbing. 

For a few moments, he was buried under the toxin entirely, completely subsumed – it felt so good, so _nice_ and _relaxing_ , would it really be so bad to stay and sleep and let the man do what he wanted – but no – _no_. What was he thinking, he had to get _away_ , get out and get free. There was a realm that needed saving, damn it all-!

When he looked over at DeRosa, the man was staring back, grinning slyly as though he’d won some kind of battle.

“Ohh, Dandy – you were _almost_ there. Such a willful little puppy you are. But now that we know what works, I think this will be _much_ easier on the two of us, hm?” He stood, giving Ringabel’s stomach another heavy rub – making Ringabel groan in pained pleasure once more – before continuing. “Now… I need to go out tonight, to collect some more of my fine women, and I’ve got another treat for you until I come back.” Ringabel was scared for a moment – did the man plan on feeding him more people? He prayed not – didn’t think his gut could handle it, never mind the sheer fact that he’d _eaten_ people, and… and _kept_ them.

When DeRosa started undoing the straps keeping Ringabel stuck on the bed, the young man was shocked, surprised, and disbelieving. Was he… letting him go? At the same time, DeRosa twisted the knob on a nearby machine – the scent of the toxin seeping through the mask increasing noticeably, making his already sluggish mind, even more so.

“It’s been a little while since you’ve been able to stretch your legs, my little puppy – I’m going to trust you not to break my things while I’m gone.” Ringabel barely perceived the half mocking tone. “I’m going to lock you in, too – nothing too complicated, just a little spell I designed.” All while he spoke, he rubbed his captive’s stomach, making it gurgle quietly. “You won’t be able to go anywhere until I get back, puppy.” A hand that drifted just a little too south, just a little too close to certain areas as the straps were undone, making Ringabel gasp and arch his back. 

“Maybe I’ll give you some more of that _special_ food once I return, hmm? They have no shortage of men, and too many to keep track of. So easy to collect a handful for my precious little puppy~” A hand in Ringabel’s mouth now, gently stroking around at the insides, toying with him as he rubbed at the young man’s tongue.  
Ringabel vaguely perceived himself gulping at the thing he could feel in his mouth – DeRosa’s fingers, not that he realized it at the time – mind melting when DeRosa laughed and removed the object – again, his fingers – from the dazed captive’s mouth.

“Yes, I definitely think I’ll bring you back a treat. Hmm… It’ll have to be something very special…” DeRosa’s voice faded as the man walked away, the sound of a metal door shutting behind him making Ringabel flicker back to proper consciousness only for a moment before the heavy toxins dragged him back down. 

Sleep, they said. Sleep and rest and wait for DeRosa to come back. He had to get out, had to get free and help his friends – but… but sleep.

A wet burbling in his belly, growing and gurgling and resulting in a low burping before he rolled onto his side, not entirely comprehending that he was no longer strapped down, as his stomach made another series of thick wet noises. He was almost about to slip into sleep again, when a voice cut through the fog in his mind.

“Wake _up_ , darn you!” Edea. Edea who he was traveling with to save the world, with Tiz and Agnes. “This is no time for a _nap!_ ” Sluggish, and desiring the exact opposite of what he was doing, Ringabel slowly, _slowly_ pulled the mask off his face, coughing at the vaguely fresh air.

“E-Edea…?” Hadn’t she been as drugged as he? A look told him, no, she wasn’t – the little mister had been turned off at some point. Either to save toxins, or because the trio had decided to be good.

“Yes, _Edea_! What are you _doing_ rolling over for more sleep?! You’re supposed to chase _women_ , not be some old man’s ‘precious little puppy’!” He stared blearily over at her before finally standing – albeit shakily, grabbing onto the table as he slowly hobbled over to her and their friends – stomach groaning all the while.

“You’re… not intoxicated? Why?” He couldn’t think properly. Too much poison. His head was still telling him to lay down and sleep. Standing was too hard, but it was also the only thing keeping him awake. Well… beyond Edea yelling at him, of course.

“What’s _wrong_ with him…?” Tiz, this time – sounding fantastically worried, and looking it too. Edea twirled around to face him as she responded.

“That DeRosa’s guy has been pumping him full of his poison ever since he beat us. I’m amazed he can talk right.” Again, Tiz spoke.

“But… wasn’t DeRosa after women? The women of Florem, so he could make more perfume, or something? Why would he focus on Ringabel so much?”

“Perhaps his focus has shifted?” Agnes this time. Ringabel groaned quietly as they continued to ramble amongst each other, hobbling over to DeRosa’s chair as he flopped down into it – giving a relaxed groan as he fought off sleep, getting up only long enough to drag the chair over to his friends, before dropping back down into it, stomach gurgling briefly before going quiet again.

“…I’d be yelling at you if I thought you’d done that on your own.” Edea, leaning against the wires of the cage wall, staring at him with a surprising amount of concern. “But I _can_ yell at you about how _disgusting_ your stomach is!” And there went the concern, right out the window. He expected no more of her.

“That _wasn’t_ a dream?!” Came from Tiz, layered with a horrified noise from Agnes.

“Your stomach was smelly and wet and noisy and _disgusting_! I’d beat you silly if I was big enough!” Another muted burp from Ringabel as he practically _sank_ into the chair, happily listening to his friends banter. It was clearing his mind, sort of. He was still tired, but that might’ve been the movement and the food, and less the toxin, now. 

His whole body hurt; from the food, from moving after laying for so many days, from DeRosa’s unforgiving pushes and shoves – even his throat hurt, from having to swallow all those men whole.

“What’s DeRosa been feeding him?” Another from Tiz. This one made him look up, worried. Had they seen? They’d been drugged at the time, but who knew how lucid they’d been. _He_ remembered most of his time here, so it wasn’t hard to imagine they did too. The question, however, meant that Tiz, at least, did not – and Agnes’s expression implied that she didn’t either.

Edea was another matter entirely – she looked grossed out, and incredibly reluctant to talk.

“…Too much. Let’s leave it there.” She said finally, after several minutes of silence. “I don’t think we have to worry much about him using us as food, is all.” He sighed in relief, leaning back in the chair. Sleep was encroaching on him heavily now, his full stomach demanding more time to process everything it held, and he was half into sleep again by the time Edea noticed, yelling at him to wake up, that now was _still_ not the time to be sleeping – but this time, Edea’s yells did little more than to relax him.

It made him think of them somewhere else, them somewhere safe, where Edea was just being _Edea_ and he wasn’t stuck in the lab of some man obsessed with drugging girls with toxic perfume.

0o0o0o0

He woke up to the sudden sickly-sweet smell of DeRosa’s perfume flooding his senses – the mister over his friends cage wasn’t back on, he noted - what he was smelling was the gas mask he’d yanked off, now slid right back into place over his mouth and nose. 

DeRosa had returned, it seemed, having dragged Ringabel, chair and all, back over to the machine so he could be connected to it again.

The man was grinning. Ringabel wondered why, until he held up the miniaturized form of one of Florem’s many women – before dropping her gently into the cage the men had been in before.

“You didn’t even leave your room – I’m surprised, Dandy. I thought you’d at least ravage my lab trying to find a way out. Perhaps you aren’t as willful as I thought…” He reached around Ringabel, and in a moment the young man was scooped up into DeRosa’s arms, the man humming happily as he carried Ringabel over to the table, laying him down on it oh-so-gently. The straps, he noticed vaguely, remained undone.

But he was too tired to try and get away. There was no way he’d get past DeRosa anyways.

“I promised you a treat when I got back, puppy, and so I’ve brought one with me~! One of Florem’s best.” And most heavily poisoned, Ringabel added in his head. “Normally, I’d prefer to extract the toxin from their blood, but I think I want to try a little experiment, while giving you another treat at the same time. You know how this works, puppy, open wide~”

Tired, and once again being dosed with the man’s sweet-smelling toxin, Ringabel obeyed. The lack of fight made DeRosa hum pleasedly, before picking up the girl and placing her _just_ outside of Ringabel’s mouth.

What? Didn’t he want him to eat her? DeRosa didn’t expect him to do it himself, did he?

Then the small girl moved – darting towards his mouth, crawling up, in – rubbing against the inside of his mouth like it was the best place she’d ever been, or the one place she only ever wanted to be.

“There’s a good girl – just go inside, dear; everything you’ve ever wanted is just down that tunnel~” It was said with an amount of veiled laughter, but Ringabel couldn’t dwell on it too long, as the woman had squirmed her way to the back of his mouth – but before she could slip into his throat, before she could go past the point of no return; fingers in his mouth. Holding onto one of her legs, trapping the poor, mindlessly intoxicated girl at the entrance to his throat, forcing Ringabel to swallow again and again, feeling her squirming there.

It made him cough more than once, swallows getting harder and harder as DeRosa toyed with him and her both.

It was when Ringabel made a particularly loud choking noise when DeRosa let go, the woman almost immediately squirming her way forwards - slipping down into his throat, and causing him to reflexively swallow.

He could hear her moaning, feel her squirming as she sank down, aiding her own decent and speeding her own death.

“If breathing it does all _this_ , what would _consuming_ it do, Dandy? Let’s find out, hmm? But first, I think we should have a little fun. I’ve been gone all day, you must have _missed_ me~” DeRosa’s hands were back at his captive’s stomach, causing it to gurgle loudly – and was that a moan Ringabel heard, deep inside his own gut? The thought didn’t last too long as his captor started roughly massaging Ringabel’s stomach, once more causing it to slosh and groan – and enticing the same out of Ringabel himself.

A unwanted moan, made worse every time DeRosa’s hands found the girl inside and pushed against her, shifting her about and pressing her against the walls of the stomach she was trapped in. DeRosa whispering some manner of encouragement, the toxin dragging him down again to the point of _needing_ what the man before him was doing.

“That’s it, puppy, it’s feels so _good_ , doesn’t it~? You want more, _more_ , anything to just get more of _this_ …” The final word was punctuate with a rough shove to Ringabel’s stomach, causing him to groan out more in pain this time than enjoyment. 

DeRosa used the opportunity to slide his fingers into his captives mouth again, chuckling when the young man almost at once gave a swallow, before seeming to realize what was in his mouth and halfheartedly trying to spit them out.  
The action earned another rough shove to Ringabel’s stomach, which produced another pained cry.

For a few minutes, there was silence, and DeRosa resume his gentle, careful rubbing. He didn’t wait for any kind of response or reaction – not beyond a half-pained, half-despairing moan – before preparing another sleep spell, which was loosed on Ringabel all at once, this time.

Unbeknownst to DeRosa, a trio of miniaturized warriors watched from their tiny wire cage. It was becoming clear to them that whatever needed doing, was _not_ going to be done by Ringabel. He was too intoxicated, and DeRosa wouldn’t let him be anything _but_ that. Whatever lucid moments he had would probably be full of exhaustion and sleeping off overlarge meals of… people. If they didn’t do something, they’d probably be stuck here forever. And it was debatable if a certain member of their party would even _want_ to leave by the time they managed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was about time I posted another chapter, since it, y'know... already existed even back when I first posted this fic.  
> Hitting the edge-realms of NSFW here, I think, hence why I set this as 'mature'.   
> But poor Ringabel can't even think straight, hey? That gas is really getting to him~ I put in a bit of chatter with the others, here, mainly to remind folks that they're still there, and also fine. More or less. I don't think Mini exists as a spell in Bravely, but I'm operating under the assumption that all Final Fantasy spells exist in all the games where FF magic exists - AKA, if the game uses the same magic as the other FF/Squeenix games, it has ALL the spells. It's just easier for me that way.  
> Shit starts to get a tad more serious next chapter, since I think it's about here where I started getting some sense of story ending for this.
> 
> Still being gross and self-indulgent;   
> TCC


	4. Iactura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today. This is another chapter that I've had written since I first put this fic up here, so we're out of buffer and I've got nothing after this. I do have the whole fic's plot planned out, so no worries on that front - I'm just extremely lazy, heh.  
> With luck, I'll scrounge up enough motivation to at least finish this one fic; it's been ages now since I actually finished a multi-chapter work, and even as short as this is, it'd be nice to have a completely multichapter in my collection.
> 
> That said, I hope I continue to entertain. I can't remember how I felt about this chapter when I wrote it.

Days passed before anything more really happened. The rhythm DeRosa had set up continued - he wandered the city, no doubt making the ‘clean’ women, those somehow yet unaffected by his toxins, swoon, and dragging more of them into his fold of addicted, intoxicated women. Meanwhile, Ringabel was stuck in the lab - tied down, drugged to hell, and barely coherent most of the time.

Just the way the man wanted him.

His friends didn’t seem to get another chance to escape. Not as good as before anyways, since DeRosa refrained from leaving Ringabel unstrapped and unattended for as long periods as before.   
The trio didn’t entirely understand why, since it had seemed to go so well for their captor that first time.

They had noticed, as well, that DeRosa had failed to remove their asterisks from their possession. Not that they were much use, of course; the wireframe cage wasn’t the strongest in the world, no, and they were sure that if they pooled their resources they’d be able to break out of it - but how would they get out of the lab? How would they get _Ringabel_  out? He was strapped down most of the time, and the bottles were unlabeled - any one of them could be a poison; only DeRosa seemed to know exactly what did what.

But at least it was _some_  kind of plan. Better than anything they could get out of Ringabel, which had so far consisted of asking them ‘why aren’t you drugged’ and a whole lot of moans that were a few tones shy of sexual.

And with how often the man was stuffing their poor friend full of kidnapped soldiers, he was making those tones fairly often. Shirt and jacket undone almost all the time, belly swollen and wiggling half the time - Edea had found it amazing the man was still getting away with it.   
Surely her father would notice how their troops kept vanishing every time he sent them to Florem? He was busy, yes, had always been busy managing everything, but not noticing what his men were doing and not noticing them _vanishing from Luxendarc_  every time they so much as passed _near_ Florem would _have_  to get his attention.

They would just have to hope, she guessed. That and hope that by the time they got out, Ringabel would still be Ringabel enough that he wouldn’t sabotage their escape on them. At the rate things were going though, the likelihood of that happening was ever-increasing, by a frightening degree.

0o0o0o0

He couldn’t think. It was too hard now, took too much energy to keep his mind straight. DeRosa hadn’t increased the amount of toxin being fed into him by the gas mask, no, but the fact that he kept feeding him intoxicated Florem girls definitely didn’t help.

“I’ve decided to try something new today, puppy~” New? New how? The part of him that was taken by the toxin - most of him - wondered if it would feel as good as the last time the man had tried something new. The rest was just scared.   
“First, let’s get you nice and ready. Don’t want you to try anything, after all - pays to be prepared.” A hand at the knob of the gas-machine, and a heavy rush of sweet-smelling toxin. Ringabel’s already fuzzy mind went even more so, and any hope of actual planning went out the figurative window. 

A bitten back, almost automatic groan as he went almost limp under the straps, and brief self-loathing wonder of 'what had DeRosa  _done_ to him’, as the man in question moved to the little cage his friends were in. With a quick motion the little mister-machine was on, but Derosa was back before the young man could dwell on it - positioning himself just so that Ringabel couldn’t see them. 

Instead, he retrieved a cage of soldiers - ones he’d been siphoning out of the Eternian army, kept drugged and disarmed - ‘treats’, he kept calling them. Ringabel didn’t see them as treats, but with the toxin’s claws deep in his mind, he didn’t have much choice in the matter.

“We’re going to try something fun, but I need _you_  too tired to fight. You’re not part of _this_  particular game, but if I don’t do this properly you’ll _make_  yourself a part, and we can’t have that.” He said, as he carefully scooped one of many nearly-naked people out of the cage.

At this stage, it didn’t take any effort to get Ringabel to comply. He was tired, thinking was hard, and even if he managed to keep himself from gulping the tiny man down, DeRosa would just… not feed him. _People_  were the only form of food he’d gotten these past few… Crystals, how long _had_  it been? Oh well - didn’t matter. Not right now.

DeRosa didn’t even have to ask him to do anything. 

In the little man went, unconscious and limp, slipping smoothly into Ringabel’s throat. Swallowing them down didn’t hurt so much anymore - a product of only consuming _them_  he wagered. He gotten used to it, which disgusted him entirely.  
DeRosa’s fingers traced the little lumps descent, and did so each time a body was eased into his captive’s throat. 

“Mmh~ You don’t fight nearly as much now as you used to. Is it a sign of progress, I wonder?” Another little body, lifted from the cage and eased down into his captive’s throat. “Or just you learning to behave?” Another. “both would be good, especially together. A puppy that knows his place~”

It went on like this for what felt to Ringabel like hours, until the little cage was nearly empty and Ringabel’s stomach felt like it was going to burst. Full and tight and _wriggling_  underneath all the stretched skin. DeRosa didn’t even say anything before putting his hands there, pressed gently against the taut stomach flesh - accentuating all the little motions coming from inside.

“Yes… This should do~” A few rubs, heavily distracting Ringabel from the fact that this was not the ‘new’ thing DeRosa had been speaking about before. His mind simply drifted to the sensations, to the feeling of DeRosa pushing just slightly against Ringabel’s swollen stomach and _crystals it felt so much nicer than it should have._

As if in response, his stomach groaned, gurgling thickly as it shifted it’s contents - or perhaps they shifted on their own - making Ringabel himself moan - earning a grin from DeRosa as the man moved to the previous cage, the one holding Ringabel’s now properly drugged friends. 

“Now this should earn an interesting reaction… If I’m right, it should serve to break you even further. If not, well… You’ll have even less reason to fight, and less way to escape! So it’s a win-win, really.

Ringabel didn’t respond. He was barely even paying attention through all the toxins, and the sensations and sounds coming from his stomach. But still - he tried. His friends? What about them? 

It took several moments for Ringabel to register that DeRosa, upon pulling a tiny, drugged Tiz out of the cage, had put the small young man in _his own_  mouth instead of Ringabel’s. His mind was fuzzy. Too fuzzy. Every time he started to come to the realization of what was going on his stomach gurgled and shifted, and he was distracted all over again.  
Eventually though, as the lump that was Tiz sank out of sight beneath DeRosa’s collar, it sluggishly hit him.

_DeRosa was eating his friends_.

“S-stop it…” He managed, wiggling weakly beneath his straps. It only earned a chuckle from DeRosa - who, Ringabel had failed to notice, looked rather nauseous from eating just the one small body. But the man didn’t stop. Next was Agnes. Then Edea. Each one gently picked up and gulped down, with no words and seemingly little effort.

Three vaguely wiggling little lumps each sinking down beneath DeRosa’s collar before he let out a sigh, and sauntered back to Ringabel’s side, resuming his rubbing of the young man’s belly - pushing against the many little bodies contained within.

“You know, I’m amazed you can keep all this down…” Back and forth, over and over, interspaced with the occasional push that made Ringabel groan, distracted just a little more from what had just happened. “I can barely keep my composure with just your three friends, let alone a whole platoon of men - you must really like the feeling~” The pushes and rubs were harder now, making Ringabel groan.   
The mention of his friends gave him a brief moment of lucidity, and he thrashed roughly for the first time in weeks, biting at DeRosa - who staggered away for a moment before striding back, his previously gentle rubs resuming as harsh and rough shoves. By the time he stopped, Ringabel was more concerned with how his stomach really did feel like it was going to pop than anything else.

DeRosa leaned in close, pausing for a moment before putting a hand on his captive’s gut - and gently rubbing for a minute before speaking.

“Well. Since you’ve decided you want to be a bad boy, I think I’ll keep your friends down a while longer. And here I had this wonderful game planned out for you - I guess you just like being punished.” Another rough shove to Ringabel’s stomach, and he left - leaving Ringabel to wonder if he’d just killed his friends by trying to fight back and save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringabel done fucked up.
> 
> Yeah... Like I said. Short one. If we're really lucky I might be writing parts of the next chapter after I've put this up - I can tell you I'm already examining the summaries I've got for the rest of the chapters; I kinda really do wanna finish this. Hopefully you guys don't mind a slow slow author because fifteen years of constant writing has left me a TIRED, TIRED BEAN.  
> If all goes well, there'll be a focus on DeRosa next chapter rather than sticking to Ringabel, so it should prove a nice change of pace, for you and me both~
> 
> Oh wait - I almost forgot; HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL. I know this is going up on the 30th (although admittedly just an hour before midnight on the 30th), but the next chapter won't be up till into the next year, so I'll say it now~ Here's hoping all of you have or had a good new year-!
> 
> The laziest writer ever;  
> TCC


End file.
